The invention, relates to a split bearing arrangement in a housing, particularly a crankshaft journal bearing for piston machines, as disclosed in DE-A 195 35 497.
In a known bearing arrangement, the projections provided on the bearing cover in the area of its clamping face are produced by rough mechanical finish machining of the clamping face. Preferred is a surface roughness that is produced parallel to the bearing center axis by linear milling of the dividing surface or clamping face, whose sharp-edged tips dig into the corresponding opposite clamping face of the bearing block when the journal bearing is clamped together.
A bearing cover with projections in the clamping face manufactured in this manner by no means ensures the form-fit engagement provided by a clamping face that is produced by fracture separation, so that the bearing cover must be additionally secured against transverse loads.
Thus, the object of the invention is to define a bearing arrangement with improved material anchoring.
The material anchoring provided by the invention has the advantage in a split bearing arrangement that the clampably arranged bearing cover can absorb high transverse loads, which is particularly advantageous, for example, in a V-engine.